kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Muscle Brothers
Name: Muscle Brothers (マッスルブラザーズ) *'Members:' Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great Story [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] Muscle Brothers vs. 4D Killer Combo In the Dream Chojin Tag Arc, the 4D Killer Combo await the Muscle Brothers by standing on the ceiling above the first ring, and - as the Muscle Brothers enter - drop down upon them as a preemptive attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214Kinnikuman strikes at Pentagon, who retaliates with a Flying Body Attack, but Kinnikuman throws him out of the ring when a 4D Warp is used (allowing Black Hole to suck Pentagon into his body). This counter allows Pentagon to appear behind Kinnikuman and strike him in the face with an Elbow Bat. Kinnikuman ignores Kinnikuman Great's attempt to tag in, despite bleeding profusely, and this allows Black Hole to swap places with Pentagon. Black Hole throws Kinnikuman to the ropes; Kinnikuman Great reassures Kinnikuman they are equals, but Kinnikuman is determined to prove himself to what he considers his master. He still tags in Kinnikuman Great, despite his reservations, who uses a martial arts kick to attack Black Hole. They exchange several blows, but Kinnikuman Great temporarily incapacitates Black Hole with a Rolling Savate. The other teams leave their rings, so that they may watch the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 215 Black Hole catches Kinnikuman Great off-guard and throws him to the ropes, in an attempt to engage in a German Suplex, but Kinnikuman Great counters with a Reverse Kick. Kinnikuman worries about loses the spotlight, as he starts to argue with Kinnikuman Great and trust breaks down, and this leads to the 4D Killer Combo gaining an advantage. As the 4D Combo use 4D Warp again, Great throws Kinnikuman out of the ring so that he may strike Pentagon midair. This fatigues both Pentagon and Great. Kinnikuman locks Black Hole in a Boston Crab, while Pentagon uses Chronos Change, which reverses their positions and allows Black Hole the upper hand. Each move Kinnikuman uses on Black Hole becomes countered with Pentagon's Chronos Change, and - as Great comes to the defence - Pentagon uses Time Stop to freeze Great and stop with a Pile Driver. They stop Great with a 4D Cross. Kinnikuman tries to counter with a White Hole, but Black Hole's body is now double-layered. Kinnikuman: Chapter 216 Kinnikuman tries to fight alone, using a Body Slam on Pentagon, but Pentagon uses Chronos Change to switch Kinnikuman's place with Black Hole. 4D Combo tries to use a 4D Cross on Kinnikuman, but he counters with advice from the voice of Great. Kinnikuman forcibly spins the star on Pentagon's face, making him turn back time and enabling Kinnikuman to use a Pile Driver attack. Great tries to escape through Black Hole, grabbing his mask in the process, but Black Hole closes access to his dimension. Black Hole and Great fight within the dimension, and Great uses a Kinniku Buster to defeat Black Hole, while Kinnikuman uses the Kinniku Driver to defeat Pentagon. They combine their attacks into a Muscle Docking, which allows them to win the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217 Muscle Brothers vs. Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (More to Come) Muscle Brothers vs. Hell Missionaries ' ''(More to Come) = '''Career Information ;Win/Loss Record *O 4D Killer Combo (Muscle Docking) *O Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Muscle Docking) *X Hell Missionnaires 1 (Cross Bomber) 'Techniques' ; * A combination of the Kinniku Buster and Kinniku Driver ** See here: Kinnikman (Techniques) :; }} :; }} : ; : ; ;; : ; References Category:Tag Teams